Rebecca's Redemption
by starwars4life
Summary: Set after Soul Mates Part 3. RJ's parents tell the whole family about their lives and RJ's relatives to make up for lost times. But one family member's story is not being told, and it's up to RJ to make sure it is. Rated T for character death, suggestive moments, and depressing parts. But it will be a great and heartwarming story in the end!


_Rebecca's Redemption _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Over the Hedge in any way; DreamWorks owns the movie, and the comic strip characters are owned by Michael Fry and T. Lewis. Only the original characters belong to me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a clear and sunny day at the Elysian Fields Estates. Being that the season was late summer, most humans were at work or in school during the majority of the day, which meant some easy heists for a large family of forest animals living behind the hedge—the hedgies, of course—that separated the suburbs from the state law-protected woods bordering the humans' little world. Especially since RJ's legs were completely healed from his last visit at VermTech.

But today was not a heist day. It was a story-telling day. The whole family was gathered in a circle at the new Pad. Going clockwise from the top-middle of the circle sat Rogan and Sarah; Verne, Velma, and Plushie; RJ, Heather, Mary, Bernard, and Ozzie; Lou, Penny, Bucky, Quillo, and Spike; Emily, Racheal, Emma, and Annette; Rebecca and Hammy; Simon, Celine, Marilyn, Christine, and Claire; Rick, Luby, Roger, and Tyler; and Tiger, Stella, and De'Ausha.

But this was not a traditional storytelling day either, for there is no story book since the stories were not fiction. Instead, the stories are told by mouth and are real, and meant for one single purpose: To make up for lost times between Rogan, Sarah, and RJ.

One of the biggest goals Rogan and Sarah swore to do when they found their long-lost son was to tell him about their lives since they painstakingly deserted him in order to lead a pack of vengeful wolves away from their 2-year-old, defenseless kit. In turn, RJ has been telling his parents and the rest of the family about his life since he was left alone. Once he was finished, it is Rogan and Sarah's turn for telling the intrigued family of animals how the pack of wolves that relentlessly hunted them for 16 years were finally defeated.

Everyone listens to the raccoons' tales with utmost attention and interest. All except one.

**Rogan:** "Ever since your mother and I deserted you, Sarah and I had to be craftier and more devious in thinking about how to get rid of the wolves…In other words, we had to think like them in order to defeat them."

**Sarah:** "We led them into a grizzly bear's den where two wolves met their end; made 4 cross human deer hunters' paths with obvious outcomes, got 3 drowned in raging rivers, 2 died in poisonous snakes' nests, 2 more suffered fatal sicknesses after trekking through perilous bogs, and the last 2 were run over at busy roads."

**Ozzie** (fearfully)**:** "Grizzly bears, white-water rapids, eerie bogs, hunters, venomous snakes, and car-filled roads?! Uhhh." (Faints)

Tyler, De'Ausha, Bernard, Roger, Plushie, and Mary all laugh at seeing the older possum faint by the mere imagination of the places Rogan described.

**Hammy:** "I got him."

The American red squirrel zooms over to the playing-possum marsupial and tickles him wildly. This brings Ozzie immediately out of his trance with a laugh.

**Ozzie** (while giggling)**:** "S-s-s-s-toooooop H-h-hammy! I'm awake!"

**Hammy** (smiles big with his paws on his hips in pride)**:** "Works every time!"

Hammy then zooms back at his place next to RJ's little sister Rebecca, who can't help but smile along with the others at what just transpired.

**RJ:** "Anyway, how did you know where to find those hazards, mom and dad?"

**Rogan:** "Actually, son, we didn't. We played cat and mouse with the wolves most of the time—umm, no offense Tiger."

**Tiger:** "None taken, Rogan. (Makes a majestic paw motion as he speaks) It is a phrase we cats take pride in, so long as we're the winners!"

**Rogan:** "As I was saying, it was by pure coincidence that we stumbled on those places, because we didn't have a map or anything to carry it in. And each time we used those chances, your mother and I put ourselves in as much danger as we put the wolves in…But we had one advantage on our side."

**Hammy** (excited)**:** "What was it?! What was it?! WHAT WAS IT?!"

Everyone else looked eager to hear this too. All except one.

**Sarah:** "We were able to think clearly and use our wits to our advantage. The wolves on the other hand—blinded by their revenge, rage, and frustration at us for eluding them for so many years—charged in with their foul tempers and muscles doing the thinking for them. And that proved to be their undoing."

**Plushie:** "And I thought my mom and I had a life of adventures when we would swim into alligator-infested waterways, and roll down hills while curled up in our shells like wheels!"

**De'Ausha:** "It must'a been awesome for you two winnin' against vicious wolves!"

**Rogan** (frowns and talks in a depressed voice)**:** "No you two…It wasn't awesome. It was a terrifying and heartbreaking experience for both of us."

**Bernard:** "How was it heartbreaking for you, grandpa Rogan?"

**Rogan:** "Because despite all the hatred and anger Sarah and I had for those evil wolves, we still felt sad for them for losing their family members."

**Velma:** "But isn't that what you wanted to do?"

**Sarah** (in the same tone as her mate)**:** "That's what we wanted at first, but as we got older we had a change of heart. We began hoping that they would get scared away, or injured to the point where they could no longer pursue us, or simply just give up from exhaustion."

**Rogan:** "But they didn't. And you know why? Because each time they lost one of their own they never felt sad, only angrier with us; us, and not themselves for not backing off. I swear, you could barely call them a 'family.' Heck, I've seen strangers treat each other with more love and respect than those wolves. Wrong-Way Camie didn't even shed a tear when her younger brother died. Like her mate Shark-Bite Silver Fang, the death of her relatives only fueled her thirst for revenge."

**Sarah:** "And you know what's ironic? Only when Shark-Bite was left did he, of all the wolves that had gotten killed, show any emotion when his mate died."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Flashback: 14 years ago; Near a busy road in Oregon**

**Note: Just so there's clarity, the wolves have chasing Rogan and Sarah for 16 years: The wolves had been after RJ's parents before RJ was born. RJ was 2 years old when his parents left him-so the wolves had been hunting them for 2 years, and it took Rogan and Sarah 14 more years to finally be rid of them. By that time, RJ was 16, and his sister was 14 by the time they had been reunited in _Soul Mates Part 3_. And 16+14=30, which was RJ's age by _Soul Mates Part 3 _chapter 11.**

Rogan and Sarah have just made it through a busy highway that has three lanes on one side, separated by a thick metal rail in the middle where the two raccoons were standing, and three lanes on the end that bordered a forest. They look back Shark-Bite Silver Fang and Wrong-Way Camie on the other side.

**Rogan:** "C'mon you two. JUST GIVE UP ALREADY! You're the real reason your relatives are dead, and you know it."

**Sarah:** "Please, just leave us alone! Turn back before it's too late for you two."

**Wrong-Way Camie** (seething in anger)**:** "Every time ya's open ya's mouth, all I hears is da voices of dee fur-brains dat got all my relatives killed!'"

**Shark-Bite** (ditto)**:** "It tain't over till I say it is. And I says it'll end after we's killed you's two! NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES OR COSTS! You's. Are. Gonna. DIE—!"

**Camie** (screaming)**:** "Right NOOOOOWWWWSSS!"

Completely forgetting their heritage of being crafty and cunning wolves, and blinded instead by their rage of losing so many relatives, Camie and Shark-Bite recklessly move into oncoming traffic. Car horns and swerving tires fill the road, causing a ruckus with cars that result in a few fender benders but nothing too serious.

But one vehicle, as Sarah and Rogan's luck would have it, was an Oregon Animal Control Officer's truck. The man rolls down his window and aims his tranquilizer pistol at Camie and fires. The shot hits the wolf which causes her to lose her equilibrium/balance…falling smack-dab into the path of a car whose driver is too busy trying to avoid running into other cars to notice the wolf in the her path.

Camie is hit hard and sent in the air five feet forward and lands on the ground…but isn't moving. Sarah and Rogan hurry in making it across the other side of the three lane highway closest to the woods and watch. Shark-Bite, for the first time in 14 years, suddenly drops all intentions of revenge and runs over to Camie's side.

**Shark-Bite**: "No. No. No. No. NOOOOOOOO! Camie! C'mon, speak ta me will you's!"

**Camie** (weak)**:** "Sh-Shark…ky. How bad am I's?"

**Shark-Bite** (desperately)**:** "Y-you's good. Really. Not even a scratch…...Oh, who's am I kiddin'. Camie, you's look horrible! But you's strong, so, you's gonna make it, babe!"

**Camie:** "Yeah right. Drop da charades. Looks like I's gonna be wit my relatives again. I'll tells 'em ya's said 'Hey' "

**Shark-Bite:** "Camie, don't you's teenk about dyin'! You's all I got left in da world! I didn't care 'bout anyone's else! No one has ever mattered ta me 'cept you's!"

**Camie:** "I'm so happy ta hear dat, my strong mate. But dyin's not so bad…At least we's…Made me Godmother of my pack...Er, my former pack. And we's became mates."

Camie takes in and let out a ragged breath, further confirming to both wolves that she doesn't have much longer.

**Camie:** "I's gots a last request, Sharky."

**Shark-Bite** (takes Camie's paw into his)**:** "Say it Camie. Tell me's, now and I promise dat I'll make it happen."

Camie turns her head to look evilly at Rogan and Sarah who have dropped to their knees, overcome with guilt at what they inadvertently have caused once again.

**Camie:** "Put an extra bite inta dem for me's."

Shark-Bite can't help but grin; Camie knew him better than anyone else. She was a fighter, just like he was. And if the human onlookers could hear and understand what the wolves were saying, they would think that Camie was Shark-Bite's mother instead of mate.

Camie's grip goes loose and cold in Shark-Bite's paw, indicating the obvious has happened. Shark-Bite kisses his mate one last time and softly whispers, "I promise." He then looks up and faces Rogan and Sarah, all the sorrow in his eyes and face now replaced by a look of revenge and hatred so pure that it even frightens the raccoons who had seen the same reaction over the past 16 years. But this time was different: it was as if Shark-Bite had become the physical embodiment of the emotion "hatred." And his voice reflected this.

**Shark-Bite:** "You's two have taken everyteeng from me. EVERYTEENG! So I'm gonna do everyteengs to you's when I kill you's! AND EVERYTEENGS TO YOU'S _**AFTER**_ I KILL YOU'S! Say. You's. Prayers, ya life-destroyin' mongrels!"

Shark-Bite runs toward Rogan and Sarah as fast as he can, but is quickly blocked off by another car. Unfortunately for the car, Shark-Bite is too infuriated to be slowed down by it and prepared to do anything to reach the raccoons. Shark-Bite smashes through the passenger window—his upper half inside the car while his lower half remains outside—and snapping at the teenage passenger who screams. This draws the attention of the animal control officer who fires a tranquilizer into Shark-Bite. But the wolf is so determined that he doesn't even feel himself being hit, nor do the effects seem to kick in.

This causes the animal control officer to take drastic measures in order to save the teenager in the car the wolf is terrorizing. The officer ejects his tranq magazine and louds in 9mm rounds. He aims for the part of the wolf's body that's still hanging out of the car and fires three times, hitting his target with each of them. Fortunately, the teen passenger only suffers scratches from Shark-Bite's attack. But Shark-Bite definitely feels the pain of the bullets. He drops out of the car—which drives away speedily—and onto the ground right in front of the gate separating the freeway. Knowing that he is half way from reaching his goal, Shark-Bite refuses to succumb his inevitable fate and drags himself toward the raccoons.

**Shark-Bite:** "Y-you's teenk I'ma gonna give up?! I promised my mate that I would mertilize you's, an' dat's what I'm gonna do! I will have MY REVENGE! I'll kill you's like I should'a done years ago! I'll kill you's! I'll kill you's! I'LL KILL YOOOOOOOUUUUU'SSSSSSS! Vengeance will be mine!"

Sarah and Rogan look on in horror. But their eyes are not on Shark-Bite, but on a car that's barreling towards him once he's crossed over to the second of the next three lanes in the highway. Shark-Bite doesn't notice or even hear the car horn blaring, he just keeps saying "Vengeance will be mine!" for two last times. Sarah and Rogan hug each other and look away right before they hear the heart-stopping sound that had taken the life of Camie be repeated for Shark-Bite Silver Fang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Present Day**

**Sarah:** "And that's the last we ever encountered those wolves."

The hedgies are staring in awe at the story they just heard. All except one.

**Penny:** "Jeepers. It must have been a huge load off for you two when you knew you were truly safe."

**Simon:** "What did you two do immediately after discovering your mortal adversary was no more?"

**Sarah** (blushes)**:** "Well, we…ummmm."

Rogan looks at the children in the circle and thinks hard before speaking so as not to ruin their innocence.

**Rogan:** "We let off 16 years worth of stress, fear, and anxiety. The result was our favorite and most loved accident: Rebecca."

Rebecca rolls her eyes and feels not only embarrassment, but grief. However, no one noticed her because the topic was changed.

**Rogan:** "But anyway, I bet you'd like to hear about your other relatives, RJ."

**RJ:** "Do I ever! What were your parents like, dad?"

**Rogan:** "My dad's name was Robert, and like his side of the family, he was very courageous, loving, and mischievous. He taught me everything I knew from how a raccoon needed to survive in the wilderness, to how to pull off the best jokes ever. And his mate was named Diana, who he met while playing a prank on her that backfired. It turns out that Diana was the only raccoon that was smarter than he was. The two fell in love and had me, their only child who they raised well."

**RJ:** "So that's where I get my, shall we say, 'suave' features."

This caused the whole gang to laugh at RJ's intentional joke. All except one.

**Heather** (playfully pushes her mate)**:** "Oh, RJ will you ever let your inner child go?"

**RJ:** "Of course not! It's what makes me so fun to be around!"

**Verne** (smiles smugly)**:** "It also makes you incredibly irritable to be around as well!"

**Rogan:** "You wanna know who was really irritating: my grandfather, Richard, or as I liked to call him, 'Hissy Richie' because he always seemed to be having a hissy fit. Thankfully his mate Allison, or grandmommy Allie, was the exact opposite. She was kind, jolly, and fun to be around. But Richie was the black sheep of the family: He wasn't funny, he never had anything nice to say about anyone because of his attitude problem, and had zero sense of humor. And the sad thing was that he wasn't always that way. Before I was born, he spent most of his time going on adventures, and having fun. In fact, Plushie and his mom remind me of what Richard was like before my parents had me."

**Mary:** "So why did he become such a meanie?"

**Rogan** (chooses his words carefully again in front of the younger children and Hammy)**:** "Well…Let's say my parents really disappointed him by not telling him the truth all the time."

**Racheal:** "That's really vague, could you please explain more?"

**Rogan:** "I'll need all the parents of children who aren't teens yet to cover their kids' ears."

Stella, Heather, RJ, Luby, Rick, and Velma do as Rogan said for their younger ones, and Rebecca does the same for Hammy who she knows has the innocence equivalence of a pre-teen boy.

**Rogan:** "You see…my parents conceived me _before_ becoming mates, and out of fear, they didn't reveal it to Richard and Allison until their wedding day which was when Diana's 'baby-bump' was very visible. And boy, was granddaddy Richard furious with my parents' choice, it was only because of Allison talking him out of it that he didn't disown my dad. Diana's parents, George and Molly, on the other hand had the exact same story when it came to their daughter, so they were alright with me being…An…..."

**Annette:** "An illegitimate child?"

**Rogan** (ears droop down)**: **"Yeah…that. And I have to agree, just a little, with how my grandfather felt; I wasn't too happy with my parents' choice either. But they were young and wildly in love with one another for who they were on the inside. They also truly loved me and raised me like any parents should. I know that doesn't make it right, but there's no way I can change it."

**Rick:** "If there's anything we've learned from being in this family, it's that what's in the past is past. So don't sweat it Rogan."

Rogan smiled again and pointed at his ear in order to give the signal for parents to uncover their younger children's' ears so they can hear again.

**Tyler:** "So why was your granddad so mean?"

**Luby:** "It's too complicated for you to understand, so we'll tell you and your friends when you're older, okay sweetie?"

**Tyler:** "Ok."

**Rogan:** "So anyway, Richard always hated my dad, mom, and me from that day on. He became cold and bitter at the mere sight of Robert, Diana, and myself. We only saw him during my grandparents' birthdays and the human holidays of Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year's that Richie ironically taught us all before becoming a grouch."

**RJ:** "Despite what you've all told me about my great-grandfather, I still would have liked to meet him and Allison, along with my grandparents."

**Rogan:** "Don't worry, son, I'm sure they all would have loved you. But my favorite relative to hear about was you're great-great grandfather Lloyd who fought in World War I."

**Note:**** The following story is based off the Over the Hedge Comic Strip dated January 9-13, 2012, which is a parody of the movie **_**War Horse**_**.**

**RJ:** "Really?!"

**Rogan:** "He sure did. You see, his single mother stowed away on a cargo ship heading for London before he was born. She then traveled out of the city and died while giving birth to him, but luckily he became a pet of a British family living in the Devon countryside, and formed a close bond with the human son named Alvin."

**Sarah:** "Your father has told me a lot about his great-grandfather too, son, so I'll pick it up from here. When war was announced in 1914, Alvin's drunken father, Jack, who had experienced a crop failure, sold Lloyd to the military for a bag of magic celery, much to Alvin's heartbreak. But he vowed that the two would see each other again."

**Rick** (quizzically)**:** "Wait. Magic celery…? You gotta be kidding."

**Rogan:** "No, it's true. Jack planted the celery and it grew into a celery stalk…which is another tragic story for another day."

**Hammy** (off-handedly)**:** "Celery has zero structural integrity…! (in sorrow): Poor Jack…"

Urgent to change the subject, Rogan continues the story about Lloyd.

**Rogan:** "Sooooo…Donning an army helmet fit specifically for a raccoon, your great-great grandfather became a carrier raccoon for the British Army at first, then for the Allies in general…delivering messages to the frontlines at battles such as Marne, Ypres, The Somme, and Argonne and Belleau Wood once America entered the war."

**Celine:** "Why a raccoon? Didn't they use carrier pigeons?"

**Sarah:** "Well, Lloyd was better for security purposes, since carrier pigeons were easily seen and thus easy targets for enemy sharpshooters."

**Rogan:** "And to relay memorized messages, or once his animal senses detected something the enemy was using during an ongoing fight, Lloyd relied on his gift of: pantomime."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Flashback: Battle of The Somme (1916)**

As the rumble of artillery shells and echoing of machine gun fire rattled throughout the whole battlefield, Lloyd peeks over the British trench he's located in, mesmerized and horrified at the carnage befalling the soldiers on both sides.

**Lloyd** (thinking)**:** "_Blimey…It doesn't matter what we do or what the Jerries do; whenever we or they send a wave over the top, they all get turned into cannon fodder…And it's the same bloody routine everyday. What are the humans __thinking__?! How could they be so violent? So savage…? So…wasteful of something as precious as life? _(bitter) _Nutters, all of 'em. Don't these jossers know that they're just feedin' the stalemate that's been going on for two karking years? At this rate, it'll never end! It'll keep going on til—_"

Then, something causes his gut to turn. He sniffed the air while looking at the sky to be sure, for he had previously felt it during Ypres, right when…

Knowing the lives of all the British soldiers in the trench preparing to be sent over the top as reinforcements are in grave danger (well, actually grav_er_ danger than what would normally await them anyway), Lloyd quickly climbs down and snags a soldier's knife.

**British soldier:** "What the bloody—?! Hey! That's my knife, you dip! Furry blagger, give it back or else I'll—!"

Before he could go on, Lloyd taps his helmet repeatedly with the knife, creating a bell sound that draws many of the soldiers' attention.

**Another soldier:** "Shh! He's got somethin' to say, get the pantomime translator on the double!"

Fortunately, the translator was nearby, and said: " 'Ere I am. (quickly goes over to Lloyd and crouches to see him) What've you got ta tell us?"

Lloyd frantically waved both arms and his left foot while balancing on his right one.

**Translator:** "Okay. One word…Sounds like...Mass? No. Vast? Cast? Gas?—Oh, GAS! (yelling as loud as he can) GAAAAASSSS! Everybody put your masks on!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Present Day**

**Rogan:** "You're great-great grandfather saved many lives that day, and his gift of pantomime has been passed down from every one of our family members since his return to America after the war ended."

**RJ** (wide-eyed and in speaks in epiphany-like realization)**:** "So _that's_ how I can use hand signals during heists."

**Lou:** "Didn't you just learn those from observing humans when you were younger?"

**RJ **(the same tone as before)**:** "Nope, I just…knew what the signals meant by intuition…"

**Rogan** (smiling)**:** "That's how it is. It runs in the family."

**Quillo:** "Keep telling us about Lloyd!"

**Bucky:** "Yeah, it's epic so far!"

**Spike:** "Start right where you left off!"

**Rogan:** "Well, after discovering his owner Alvin was dead in a battle a few months later, Lloyd felt like he had nothing left in Europe, so he wanted to go fight for America, his country of origin. Remembering what Alvin had remarked one time before the war started about the likely case of the U.S. inevitably entering the conflict, Lloyd was so eager to get back to the nearest French port in order to wait for the first ship bringing Americans to the combat zones that he crossed no-man's land at night during a fierce battle."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Flashback: Somewhere in war-torn France (1916)**

As the soldiers charged forward toward the enemy trench on the other end of no-man's land, Lloyd ran across the ground sideways to the humans' perspective. Artillery shells and bullets whizzed right past him at a constant pace. He nearly managed to run into a human—alive and dead alike—several times as they pushed on into what Lloyd considered, by this time, a worthless death for small gains of land. He'd been lucky so far, but if he stayed on his current trek, he was bound to get hit.

Deep down Lloyd knew what he was doing was idiotic, even for an animal as dumb as—or as foolishly obedient as—a horse. The moment the thought had passed through Lloyd's head, out of nowhere came a galloping horse going the opposite direction of him.

**Note: Yes folks, it's Joey from **_**War Horse**_**. Small world for animals, eh?**

Lloyd kept his focus in front of him and continued running and dodging for the next 5 minutes. Lloyd came across the smell of British tea that he was accustomed to and looked at a British trench perpendicular to the direction he was currently running. Lloyd decided to take refuge there for the evening and resume his journey to a French port at dawn.

Right as he changed direction, an artillery shell hit near him. Although he was only affected by the shock-wave and not the incendiary effects of the explosion, the power was enough to send him flying through the air like a rag doll…right into a barbwire fence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Present day**

**Sarah:** "For the remainder of the night, Lloyd was caught in the barbwire. The next morning, both sides of the human trenches saw him hanging there, helpless…Then, they realized that one innocent life of a war-torn raccoon was worth more than their war."

**Rogan:** "They called a truce and freed Lloyd."

**Verne:** "And then embraced each other in peace?"

**Hammy** (jumping up and down)**:** "Yay! A peace hug!"

**Rogan:** "Nope…They went back into their trenches and fought and died for 2 more years."

**Stella** (bitter)**:** "Stupid humans…Why couldn't they just get along?"

**Hammy** (crosses his arms and frowns with a huff)**: **"No peace hugs for you humans!"

**Rogan:** "Anyhoo. Lloyd also met his mate while fighting for America during WWI, a female carrier raccoon named Olivia, who was as feisty and courageous as Lloyd was. She was also the only raccoon that tolerated and got used to his British accent and slang, because when he got back from Europe, you can bet he sounded unlike any raccoon living in North America at the time. Robert told me that Richard had said Lloyd kept his British accent and slang terms till the day he died."

**RJ:** "So I have British heritage?"

**Rogan:** "No son, remember, raccoons were only native to North America back then, and Lloyd was simply born and raised in Britain, but his mother was American."

**RJ:** "Oh, I see…Well, there goes my hopes of having any connection to my favorite action movie hero, James Bond. At least my fantasy of it can still exist, it just won't have proof."

**Sarah:** "What're you talking about, RJ? You're just as smart and resourceful as any human actor who portrayed a fictional character. And you're actually real."

**RJ:** "Yeah, ya got that right. It's not like me and all of us are fictional, semi-anthropomorphic animals from an early 21st century CG movie, am I right?"

All the animals laugh at the ridiculous comment RJ said.

**Note: Oh, if only they knew…**

_All except one_…And _she_ has had all she can stand, and can't stand any more.

Thankfully, Rebecca's leave isn't noticed by anyone else since they are all focused on hearing Sarah tell about her side of the family. While Rebecca feels glad for the distraction because she really wanted to be alone in order to use her gymnastics to vent out her emotions, at the same time she felt overcome with grief that no one, not even her parents, noticed her.

**Sarah:** "Now it's my turn to tell you about my side of the family. My mom was named Alice, and my dad's name was Derick. Both of them were kind, knew how to use their wits to avoid danger and escape, and had rich personalities. My parents met by literally running into each other while fleeing from coon hunters. They hid in a badger family's burrow who decided the two of them could wade out the hunters in their dwelling until it was safe.

"When my grandparents, Anna and Jake came looking for Alice, they were so happy that their only daughter was safe. And since poor Derick had lost both his parents and little brother to coon hunters, my family decided that he could live with them. They all loved him very much which led to Alice marrying Derick.

"I also had a little sister named Sherry who I had a sibling rivalry with. Oh, were we always trying to find out who was the better child. I often won our races, climbing contests, and outsmarting tournaments, but when she beat me, I sure felt bad. But as we got older, we buried the hatchet and loved each other for who we were: sisters. And even during our conflict phase, she always looked up to me, and I had a deep affection for her."

This comment really go the attention of Roger and Tyler, who look at each other as if wondering if the same things Sarah had said could be true about their own rivalry. Did one of them secretly look up to the other? Did both brothers still have affection for each other despite all that they have said and done? They both made a face at each other that read, "Nahhh!" and indicated that their rivalry was far from over.

**Verne:** "Did you live near your parents when you were married to Rogan?"

**Sarah:** "Yes we did, and we saw them a lot for visits, birthdays, and holidays. But we never saw my parents and sister ever since the wolves started chasing us…I know that my parents have passed away by now, and really hope Sherry found herself a good mate and life of her own."

**RJ:** "Tell me about my great-grandparents from your side, mom."

**Sarah:** "Oh yes. Anna and Jake were two very shy but smart raccoons who devoted more time to loving and building their family rather than building friendships. The reason for this was because of their parents. One of each of their parents had been bullied by other animals while growing up because Anna's mother, Katie and Jake's father Nick, or Nicky as he liked to be called, were albino."

The whole family goes "Ohhhhh" in wonder, except the bats.

**Christine:** "What does albino mean? Me and my family are bats so, we don't know because of, well you know." (Points at her sunglasses).

**Emma:** "It's a condition that makes animals' fur all white and their eyes red."

**Sarah:** "Which in turn makes them easy targets for predators. Luckily, Katie's mate Larry and Nicky's mate Sheila loved their mates very much and stood up for them whenever they were insulted."

**Ozzie**: "Did your grandparents grow up with each other like your parents did?"

**Sarah:** "No. Anna and Jake grew up in two different states: Anna was born and raised in Montana whereas Jake came from Oklahoma. The reason Nicky and Sheila moved was because they just couldn't take Nicky being picked on anymore, and thought a new home far away would have better animals in it. They also had lost several of their homes to tornados which happen in Oklahoma more than any state in the U.S. They were right about being treated nicer in Montana and being safer from tornados. They lived a happier life, but both pairs of parents' shyness rolled over to their kids. And neither Larry and Katie nor Sheila and Nick ever adopted human holidays because they were very proud of their animal heritage and thought copying human customs would make them forget about what they cherished. And I sadly never got to see my great-grandparents because they died before I was born. But I know they would have loved me a lot, because love for family members runs very deep in my family. Just as courage and adventure runs deep in Rogan's family."

**RJ:** "Wow, it all makes sense now…Where I get everything that makes me who I am and how I act. This has been such a great time today because I now know where I came from."

**Rogan:** "But we would really like to know where your family came from too. So how about we all share our family histories?"

**Verne**: "That sounds like a great idea, Rogan. I'll start us off."

As Verne begins his story, which RJ has heard plenty of times, RJ looks around to let his mind wander in order to pass the time until Verne got to the more exciting parts. But as he looks, he notices that Rebecca was nowhere in the circle. He then turns to his mate.

**RJ** (whispering)**: **"Hey Heather?"

**Heather** (also whispering)**:** "Yes RJ?"

**RJ:** "I'm going to go find Rebecca, could you tell my parents more about your family and their grandchildren when it's you and Ozzie's turn to talk?"

**Heather:** "Of course."

**RJ:** "Thanks."

RJ kisses Heather on the check and quietly moves out of the circle when no one is looking in his direction. He then sets out to find his little sister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unlike their previous home at the El Rancho Camelot Estates, the forest area beyond the hedge at the Elysian Fields Estates were much denser and larger, which made finding Rebecca a more challenging task. RJ has been searching for Rebecca for 15 minutes, and finally picks up her trail, not by scent but by hearing. RJ's ears pick up some type of music playing softly, and he homes in on it, not sure if it's Rebecca until he gets close enough to smell her.

**RJ** (thinking)**:** "_Ah-ha. Found ya, Becca. Now what could you be doing so far out here while the rest of the family is telling us about themselves?_"

RJ decided that he will find the answers to his question and more once he meets up with Rebecca.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All alone in a secluded area in the forest, Rebecca is practicing her gymnastics moves while listening to "From Heads Unworthy" that her iPod is playing on a small DCSS speaker. Although she has the volume on a low setting so that the family can't hear it, RJ who is drawing ever so closer to her location, can hear it and thus follows it. At the same time, he can't help but sway his head to the beat.

**Note: The song "From Heads Unworthy" is copyright by the band Rise Against and their album ****Appeal to Reason****, and I recommend readers open a new tap to YouTube and listen to it while you read! **

**Also, I ask that readers use their imagination based on the tempo of the song to visualize the gymnastic moves Rebecca does, rather than me telling any of you ;)**

_We are the children you reject and disregard  
These aching cries come from the bottom of our hearts  
You can't disown us now,  
We are your own flesh and blood  
And we don't disappear just because your eyes are shut  
__Now tell me,_

_Love, loss  
Like a bullet's path  
Tear through  
The cavity of my chest  
Lights out  
'Cause the fuse has blown_

_As their castles crumble slowly  
(Watch them fall)  
We watch 'em fall  
(Watch them fall)  
The crown slips from heads unworthy  
(Watch the fall)  
As we gain control_

_This is the family that we crossed or never had  
This is a war that was lost the day it began  
'Cause it's the race we run,  
But it keeps us at the start  
And it's the song I've sung from the bottom of my heart  
That's how we,_

_Read you  
Like a polygraph  
Not one  
Single bone in your back  
Own up  
To how you've let us down_

_As their castles crumble slowly  
(Watch them fall)  
We watch 'em fall  
(Watch them fall)  
The crown slips from heads unworthy  
(Watch the fall)  
As we gain control_

_Except for you and me love,  
Everyone's the same  
We know, we know, we know, we know..._

_If to live we, we have to be numb  
I'd rather know the pain,  
I'd rather know, I'd rather know..._

_This happens almost never,  
But it happened once to me  
And this will never be the same_

_The ends we seam together…_

_I'm not after fame or fortune  
I'm after you  
When I've served my time I swear I  
Will come back for you_

_(Watch them fall)  
As their castles crumble slowly  
(Watch them fall)  
We watch 'em fall  
(Watch them fall)  
The crown slips from heads unworthy  
And right onto ours_

_But I'm after you_

_I'm after you_

_I'm after you_

_I'm after you…_

RJ is nearly hypnotized by Rebecca's agile moves as much as the song's lyrics. He can't help to clap at the wonderful performance he just witnessed.

**Rebecca** (after noticing her brother)**:** "Oh, hi Junior."

**RJ:** "Let's keep it 'RJ', shall we?"

**Rebecca**: "Mmkay."

**RJ:** "That was amazing, by the way!"

**Rebecca:** "It was nothing, really. I do stuff like this all the time."

**RJ:** "I see. But why aren't you with the rest of the family listening to stories about your and their relatives?"

**Rebecca:** "Oh, mom and dad told me about my relatives many times, so I just needed a break to do this."

**RJ:** "You could have asked to be excused, so why did you sneak away?"

Rebecca didn't like RJ's nosiness, but then again, he's the only one giving her attention and interested in what she has to say. So she can't help but keep talking.

**Rebecca:** "I needed some alone time is all. To help clear my head."

**RJ:** "Of what?"

**Rebecca:** "Of the hectic things going on. And what better way to do that than by doing gymnastics and listening to music."

**RJ:** "You said it. I listened to music all the time to let out stress when I was your age. Of course it was during the time that I felt animosity towards families, so I always listened to anti-conformity and anti-family music from Sum 41, blink-182, and Good Charlotte. But as I found my family I switched to Queen, and any other type of rock n' roll."

**Rebecca:** "I like a little of Sum 41, but mainly enjoy Rusted Root, Hansen, the Go-Gos, Carrie Underwood, and Miley Cyrus—before she went all crazy."

**RJ:** "Yeah, you got that right. But what're your favorite movies? If you were around after dad told us about Lloyd, you should have heard that I like James Bond movies the best. But also action movies in general. I've never been into romance movies, except when Heather and I started getting closer, but I'd still take a good action or comedy any day over a romance. What about you?"

**Rebecca:** "I gotta say that I like drama movies the best, particularly anything with Leonardo DiCaprio…He's so handsome. I also like fantasy movies and comedies."

**RJ:** "What kinda hobbies do you like doing? I like spending time with my kids and the family, shaking things up a bit around the home, much to Verne's displeasure, heh-heh, watching TV, and going on heists."

**Rebecca:** "Well, gymnastics is my favorite hobby, as you could tell. I also used it to get us free from VermTech."

**RJ:** "Where did you pick up gymnastics from? Watching humans?"

**Rebecca**: "Of course, where else? But I also like to talk to my new friends and relatives, play with the little kids, listen to music, go on heists, and collect cheap or fake jewelry while raiding humans' homes. Man, this new life I have now has really helped me a lot. It's given me people to be around and take care of, and be taken care of."

**RJ:** "You've had mom and dad to do that all your life. Why're you acting like it's something new?"

Rebecca's brow furrows. She was so busy having an enjoyable time talking about herself that she almost let one of her deepest secrets slip out of her mouth without thinking!

**Rebecca** (slowly as she has to think stuff up as she speaks)**:** "It isn't new, it's just been, uh, (finds a good angle to use and thus talks at a normal pace) magnified much more now that I'm a part of your big family."

**RJ:** "Yeah, I know that feeling."

RJ nods then stares at Rebecca while she tries to think of something different to change the topic. But every time she glances at her brother to make sure he isn't becoming suspicious of her inaction, RJ just keeps patiently staring at her, his lips slowly forming a smile. He then walks up close to Rebecca.

**Rebecca:** "What?"

Suddenly, he wraps his arms around Rebecca and embraces her in a hug. Not expecting this, and by all means feeling uncomfortable, Rebecca asks, "W-What're you doing—?"

**RJ** (in a soothing voice)**:** "Rebecca…...You're my little sister…and I'm your big brother…It's time for me to start acting like it. Beginning with saying that, I love you…"

RJ closes his eyes and kisses Rebecca on the forehead, then nuzzles her lovingly.

**Rebecca** (puts her arms around RJ, but speaks in a quizzical tone)**:** "I thought you said that you hated me…And blamed me for getting your legs broken? You sure didn't seem to open up to me until…Until now."

**RJ** (hugs Rebecca tighter and talks in a serious and apologetic tone)**:** "I said a lot of things I shouldn't have…And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything bad that I said to you. I was angry…I was like dad said I was: out for revenge. And like mom put it, I attacked the one beautiful and innocent child that wasn't responsible for any of my past miseries…And when my legs were broken, I felt so pathetic—like all my efforts of trying to save the family from VermTech were wasted because I went out of my way to save my own sister. I should have felt honored at getting you that cure, and thanked you for saving all of us. But all I could think about was the pain and depression that resulted from it…I'm sorry.

"I don't expect you to forgive me all at once, but know that as of right now, I'm so sorry for yelling at you, saying I hated you, calling you anything except my sister, and the whole list…And I'm going to love you and look out for you like a big brother should."

RJ begins to cry in his throat but keeps it there. Rebecca decides that now is the time to tell him her most well-kept secret.

**Rebecca** (embraces her brother tightly and talks in a sympathetic tone)**:** "Aw. Hey…hey. It's alright…I forgive you…...big brother. And I'm sorry too."

**RJ** (raises an eyebrow)**: **"About what? There's nothing for you to apologize to me."

**Rebecca** (sighs, knowing that she can't keep her secret anymore)**:** "I…I always…uh. H…H-h-hated you too. Hated you for all that you had, and what you still have with mom and dad."

**RJ:** "What do you mean? You were _raised_ by mom and dad. They didn't abandon you."

**Rebecca:** "Well…I can't say it was perfect. I mean, they loved me and all that, but all they seemed focused on was finding you. It was like their obsession, y'know? They saw me as a secondary priority in their lives…you were the primary one."

RJ couldn't believe what he was hearing.

**Rebecca:** "Even to this day it still feels like they will always love you more than me…After all, I was an accident…They said themselves, remember…(Antipathetically) Gah…'accident…' What kind of parents call their child an 'accident' in public?!

(Takes a deep breath to calm herself down and speaks in more sad tone now) "I guess you can say that my whole childhood felt like they were the heads of an orphanage and I was an orphan…They didn't seem to fully care about me with sincerity…Every time they said 'We love you, Becca,' it didn't feel like they meant it…"

RJ was lost for words. He just thinks in his mind, "_Dang, talk about ironic…She_ _felt like __she__ was abandoned by mom and dad when she really wasn't_…"

**Rebecca:** "I may be sounding like a brat but, they just never seemed to give me enough attention…They would care for me only when it was necessary, other than that it was always 'Let's go find your big brother.' (eyes start watering) I had the worst birthdays every year of my life…All they said was 'Happy Birthday Rebecca,' then it was back to searching for you. No songs, no celebrations, no love, no meaning.

"And I never told them this while we looked for you since I didn't want to distract their searching because I also wanted to find you too…But more because the sooner we did, the sooner mom and dad could give me the love that I craved from them. I know, it sounds selfish…But I was a kit back then, and as I became older I truly wanted to find you because I wanted you to love me. (Voice gradually gets sadder and sadder) And now that we finally found you, I thought they'd finally pay more attention to me…but nope, they're just focused on making up for all the years they missed out on your life. That's why I really walked away from the family today. Because I needed to let out my grief for mom and dad still not being focused on my life. (Voice on the verge of crying): Nothing has changed…They still love you more than me…they still care more about making up for lost times with you, not with me. I'm not their daughter, they sure don't treat me like it. I'm just their 'accident.' I sound so selfish, I know, but—"

**RJ:** "No. What you're feeling isn't rooted in your desire to have attention for attention's sake. It comes from mom and dad's neglect. It's not selfish to want attention from them, it's natural…it's right."

RJ sighs for his sister's emotional conflict…He knows the pain she's going through, but it is much worse for her because Rogan and Sarah were always near their daughter, but they were never 'there' for her.

**Rebecca** (Wailing): "Oh, I love you big brother! I love you! You're the only one who has ever cared deeply for me!"

RJ lets Rebecca's crying subside before letting go of her and kneeling down so that their eyes meet. He speaks with utmost sincerity when he addresses his sister.

**RJ:** "Didn't you ever tell this to mom and dad?"

**Rebecca:** "I've never told this to them…I didn't even get the chance to…...How could I? We were always searching for you, remember? And now all they wanna do is listen to you, tell you things, and love you, but not me. Not their 'accident.' "

**RJ** (takes her paw)**:** "Well then, let's go tell 'em!"

RJ's grips pulls Rebecca on her feet and she matches his pacing.

**Rebecca:** "What?"

**RJ:** "C'mon, if you've felt neglected for the past 14 years, then I say it's time to let them know it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they get back to the circle of the family, Luby is in the middle of telling the whole family how she met and fell in love with Rick. But she is interrupted by RJ.

**RJ:** "Listen everyone, I'm sorry for interrupting you Luby, but there is something too important to be left unheard for a single second longer."

**Rogan:** "What is it son?"

**RJ:** "Mom and dad, your daughter has something she wants to tell you two…Please give her your undivided attention. Please."

The look of desperation in RJ's eyes makes his parents obey his words without hesitation. Rebecca then steps forward and reveals her secret to her parents in front of the whole family.

Not a single eye was dry when she finished, the whole family felt heartbroken for RJ's little sister. Rogan and Sarah were overcome with guilt and regret. They get up and move towards Rebecca, saying they are sorry and that they loved her, but Rebecca turns away from them and buries her head in RJ's chest, refusing to let her parents try to hold her.

RJ hugs his sister tight, strokes her fur, and rocks slowly back and forth while he softly whispers: "Go on, Rebecca. Let the waterworks out. It's okay to cry. You'll feel much better…Trust me…...I know."

RJ faces his parents and says: "Look mom and dad, I appreciate you wanting to catch up on all the years you missed with me…But you gotta face it: You have two kids. I can't be the only center of your love and attention anymore. So please, if you really want to make me happy and make up for all the times we've lost together, then catch up with all the times you've missed out on your daughter as well…"

**Sarah:** "We promise you…Rebecca."

This causes the latter to remove her face from RJ's chest and look at her parents.

**Rogan:** "We're so sorry for all that we've caused you and for being too blind to realize it..."

**Sarah:** "We love you so much, our daughter."

**Rogan:** "Because that's what you are, Becca. Our daughter. Not an accident, but a blessing. _Our_ _blessing_."

Rebecca smiles and flings her arms around both her parents who return her hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, the whole family spent time playing with their children, talking about random things, and watching their favorite TV shows. But most importantly, Rebecca even got to lead the gang into their first attempt at a gymnastic session. Needless to say, most everyone was pathetic at it. They tired out easily, pulled a few muscles, tripped or lost balance with hilariously disastrous results…and had an amazing time!

**Ozzie:** "I'm getting too old for this."

**Rogan:** "Me too."

**Sarah:** "Me three."

**Verne:** "Me four."

**Velma:** "Me five."

**Rebecca:** "Aw, c'mon. It takes practice to get used to it. And it's exactly the type of activity people your age should be doing since it prevents muscles from literally becoming useless, and it reduces arthritis pain!"

**Lou:** "Erggghhhhh. I don't know what 'arthritis' is, but this gymnastics session proves that I apparently have it."

**Penny:** "Likewise, hon."

**Hammy:** "I thought it was fun! I wanna do it again, right now!"

**Rick:** "Easy for you to say, Hammy. You're so energetic that I bet you didn't even break a sweat while doing the exercises."

**Hammy:** "You're right about that!"

**RJ:** "This'll really get us in better shape before doing more heists too—"

**Rebecca:** "Exactly! See everyone, RJ knows how important gymnastics are for the health!"

**RJ:** "You didn't let me finish, sis."

**Rebecca:** "Oh, I'm sorry. What were you gonna say, big brother?"

**RJ:** "We'll be in better shape to do more heists, _after_ we rest for a few days!"

Rebecca giggles as everyone joins her in laughter.

At night, RJ walks over to where his parents are sleeping in the log.

**RJ:** "Hey mom and dad?"

**Sarah** (yawns)**:** "What is it son?"

**RJ:** "Can I sleep with you two tonight?"

**Rogan:** "Of course, but you'll have to get in line."

**RJ:** "Why?"

Rogan chuckles and he and Sarah move their tails that were covering Rebecca who was about to doze off in between her parents.

**RJ:** "Oh, I see. Care to make some room for me, Rebecca?"

**Rebecca:** "Climb aboard."

RJ gets besides his sister who hugs him tightly. Rebecca cuddles beside her mother while RJ does the same beside his father.

**Rogan:** "We love you, Rebecca and RJ."

**Sarah:** "We love you both without end."

**Rebecca and RJ in unison:** "I love you too mom and dad."

All four raccoons then fall asleep. Rebecca smiles unseen. After 14 years, she finally and truly felt loved by her parents…And her life was only going to get better from now on.

**End**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, got that story out of the way. And I'm sorry for writing some depressing stuff lately, but from here on out, my future OTH stories will have a lot more humor in them, save for (spoiler!) OTH Beginnings: RJ.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, and I hope to see some more updates soon!**

**See ya next time!**


End file.
